Benjamin Franklin
|POD = Set in the future |type of appearance = Posthumous references}} Benjamin Franklin (January 17, 1706 - April 17, 1790) was an American scientist, inventor, author, diplomat, philosopher, statesman, and philanderer. He served on the First and Second Continental Congresses and, with John Adams and Thomas Jefferson, co-authored the Declaration of Independence. During the American Revolution, he negotiated an alliance with France that won the US recognition and military aid from that country. He also participated in the Constitutional Convention in which the US Constitution was written. In his own lifetime, Franklin was legendary for his sharp wit, his political acumen, his great intelligence, and his skill with the ladies. Benjamin Franklin in "Hang Together" When the Estonians and Russian Nationalist in Tallinn Valley faced the common treat of Tartar raiders, they put their differences aside to face a common enemy. Anton Pats quoted an old American proverb that said "Either we hang together or surely we will hang separately" to Iosef Trofimovich Mladenov as justification. Note: The first part of the '''Benjamin Franklin' quote provides the story title.'' Benjamin Franklin in Supervolcano At the start of the second winter after the Yellowstone Supervolcano had erupted, Jim Farrell spoke at a town meeting in Guilford, Maine and urged everyone to work together to survive. He went on to quote Benjamin Franklin stating "If we don't hang together, you can be sure we will hang separately".All Fall Down, pg. 209, HC. Lt. Colin Ferguson used Franklin's line about three guys keeping a secret if two of them are dead to Detective Rodney Ellis when the two met in secret to figure out how to investigate Darren Pitcavage, the police chief's son, for drug dealing.Ibid, pg. 356. Benjamin Franklin in Southern Victory A Pennsylvania man, Benjamin Franklin remained a favorite Founding Father in the United States after the War of Secession along with John Adams and Alexander Hamilton. A profile view of Franklin's face was printed on stamps issued in occupied Canada during and after the Great War.American Front, pg. 121-122. Arthur McGregor, as a patriotic Canadian, disliked these US stamps. Flora Hamburger once quoted Franklin's warning "Those who would trade essential liberty for a little temporary security deserve neither liberty nor security" in a floor debate in the House of Representatives--which, incidentally, met in Franklin's own Liberty Hall. Abraham Lincoln quoted Franklin to his host when he visited Salt Lake City in 1881.How Few Remain, pg. 67. Benjamin Franklin in The Disunited States of America Benjamin Franklin was still remembered in North America for his role in the Revolution, even though the United States ultimately failed and fell apart by the early 1800s. Beckie Royer remembered Franklin's exhortation to the colonies that they must "hang together" or they would "hang separately" in the lead up to the Revolution. She wondered if perhaps that lesson should have been remembered beyond independence.The Disunited States of America, pg. 209. Benjamin Franklin in The Two Georges Benjamin Franklin was part of the delegation that ended the escalating conflict that threatened to tear North America from the British Empire. He was one of those depicted in the background of the painting The Two Georges. Thomas Gainsborough succeeded in subtlety capturing Franklin's character by depicting him with one eye on the ceremony and another on a serving girl. One of the Provinces of the NAU was named for Franklin. The Two Georges, Ch. 1. See Also *Benjamin Franklin at the [http://fwoan.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_Franklin For Want of a Nail Wiki]. *Custis Cawthorne, a character in the Atlantis series who is heavily based upon Benjamin Franklin. References Category:Scientists Category:Americans Category:Ambassadors (OTL) Category:Businesspeople Category:Widowed People (OTL) Category:Hang Together Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Supervolcano Characters Category:Persons of Unclear Religious Affiliation Category:Philosophers Category:The Two Georges Characters Category:Journalists Category:The Disunited States of America Characters Category:North Americans Category:Historical Figures Category:Politicians Category:Freemasons Category:Revolutionaries Category:Adulterers Category:Died of Natural Causes (OTL) Category:Inventors Category:Printers Category:Authors of Non-Fiction Category:Signers of the Declaration of Independence Category:Members of the Second Continental Congress Category:1700s Births (OTL) Category:1790s Deaths (OTL) Category:Historical Figures with Alternate Nationalities Category:Authors of Fiction Category:Grieving Parents Category:Postmasters